


Klámstrákur

by Anonymous



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, ESC, Eurovision Song Contest 2019, M/M, hatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you want to ask me any questions i have a specific tumblr account dedicated to it here's the link :^) https://the-cursed-hatari-author.tumblr.com/Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8351378





	Klámstrákur

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ask me any questions i have a specific tumblr account dedicated to it here's the link :^) https://the-cursed-hatari-author.tumblr.com/
> 
> Russian translation: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8351378

Screams. Flags. Flashing lights. Cameras. Action. The greatest performance of Eurovision 2019 just ended. Matthías closes his eyes, it's finally over. Tight leather straps digging into skin. Tired band members breathing heavily, sweat coating their bodies. Matthías hears a gentle whisper in his ear

"We did it cousin-lover."

It was Klemens, he was slightly leaning on Matthíases shoulder stroking his lower back.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking 9 year old" 

For people from the outside it could have seemed aggressive and unnecessary for Matthías to use that sort of language. But for them it was common, comforting even.

The two Icelandic men stared into the crowd, the fans were going wild. Screaming out their names and chanting words from their song.

"Hatrið mun sigra!" Echoed through the filled concert hall. 

Little do they know, it was all an illusion. The curtains fall and the truth is exposed. The arena goes quiet as the only thing left on the screen behind the band is the face of Kirkorov. The men stare at the face on screen, confusion washes over them. 

Klemens blinks and the sudden flush of light blinds him. He puts a hand up against his face to block out the brightness and hears the rustle of a chain. After blinking a few times he notices that Matthías and him are no longer on stage but in a small confined room. There is no screen with the face of Kirkorov, it's just a painting hanging up on the wall. The screams of fans are gone, replaced by the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above them. Klemens let's out a small grunt as he keeps looking around. The room is small and quite dark, illuminated only by the single light in the middle of the room. Besides the portrait of the Russian super star the walls are decorated with chains and other torture themed devices. There is a pile of something cryptic in the corner covered by a blanket. There seems to be a hand sticking out from under the blanket and that sends a shiver up Klemenses spine.

A small grunt and chain rustle catches his attention as he looks to his side to see Matthías sitting on the ground beside him slightly rubbing his head. Einar is nowhere in sight, neither are any of the dancers. 

"Where is everyone?" Klemens asks.

"I don't know.." Matthías replies as he looks around. 

They catch each others glances and end up staring at each other. Klemens smirks and licks his lips.

"Well since we're alone cousin-lover, wanna play?" 

"Wait a minute" Matthías stares at Klemens with a shocked face. He knows Klemens is small but not this small. 

"Mattí.. why do you look so much older?" 

Matthías stares down at his hands, they are wrinkled. His hands look like they belong to some 60 year old man and not himself.

"Well why do you look like you're actually fucking 9 years old?"

Both of the Icelandic men stared at each other in shock. They has seemingly morphed in to different ages. Klemens was now a 9 year old still wearing his bdsm gear and platform shoes. Matthías was a 60 year old man in a gimp suit who seemed to have a small beer belly. They seemed appalled at first but quickly got over the initial shock. Klemens didn't let up his flirtatious stare. Quite the opposite. He seemed to be even more excited for what was to come.

Klemens made his way over seductively to Matthías who was still sitting on the floor. The much younger band member and promptly plopped himself down onto Matthíases crotch.

"Klem, stop it. Get off of me you fucker." The old man tried to push the child off of his lap but to no avail. 

The protests just made Klemens more excited as this tiny thong twitched in excitement. He placed his hands around his bandmate and leaned in for a kiss. As quick as their lips touched the old man wrapped his fingers around the boys throat and pushed him away.

"You disgusting piece of shit" Matthías growled out. 

He knew he was choking Klemens but the boy seemed to be enjoying it. Matthíases eyebrows knit together as he spit on to his underage bandmates face. Klemens was not phased by this at all as he brought a hand to his face to gather up the spit and licked his hand all while smirking at his lover-cousin. 

All Matthías could do is stare at the small boy in his lap, disgust plastered on his face. But he couldn't help the arousal that caused his body to suddenly heat up. He still had a hand wrapped around the younger bandmates neck so he squeezed harder. That caused Klemenses face to blossom in to a beautiful red as his eyes started rolling to the back of his head. 

"H-harder" Klemens mustered out gasping out for air that wasn't entering his lungs. 

The sweet burn in his face and throat caused him to keep his mouth open. The sight before him made Matthías more hungry for Klemens. Eyes rolled to the back of the head so only the whites were visible and that inviting mouth was beckoning the elder to touch the boy. Instead he just threw the younger to the ground causing Klemens to gasp out. Sweet air filling his lungs, burning his throat from the inside. Heavy breathing filled the room as Klemens tried to catch his breath. After a moment the young boy's breathing calmed and he stood up. He noticed a thing he hadn't seen before, a small cabinet behind them. After gaining the stability he needed to walk Klemens made his way over to the mysterious cabinet. 

Matthías watch from afar and heard his bandmate let out an impressed whistle. Before he knew it Klemens was holding a whip in his hand. 

"You've been a bad boy Mattí" Klemens growled out, smirk still plastered on his face.

The young boy's smirk only grew once he noticed the tent in the elder bandmates pants.

Matthias gulped nervously as he started to crawl a few meters back away from his young cousin, expecting what's about to come. Despite the disgust and anger he was trying to portray on his face, his body couldn't help but get hotter and hotter. 

"Get on your hands and knees cousin" Klemens said in a demanding manner.

Even if the boys voice was more gentle and higher pitched than usual it still made Matthías do as he was told in a blink of an eye. Klemens had to enjoy the view before him. His 60 year old cousin down on the ground of some messy basement who knows where. His back was arched in just the right way to show off his thick ass perfectly outlined by the black gimp suit the man was wearing. The young boy couldn't stop himself from stepping closer to his cousin and touching him. The hand that grabbed Matthíases ass made him jump but he welcomed it. He was just craving touch at this point, craving release. 

"I want you to count, if you make a mistake we start over. Got that Mattí?" Klemens hissed at the man under him.

"Yes Daddy" Matthías answered without a hitch.

"That's what i like to hear"

The whistle of the whip flying through the warning Matthías got before the first smack.

"One!" He yelped out at the sudden contact.

The first smack was quickly followed by three more all in a row with no mercy from Klemens. Each of the smacks was followed by a moan from Matthías.

"F-four"

The younger band member rubbed the elders ass soothingly as he whispered in his ear.

"You're doing so good for Daddy, my perfect boy. Those sounds you're makin' are delicious" 

Klemens kissed the back of his cousins neck as he leaned back to continue the punishment. The smacks that followed were all quick and just as merciless as the first few were. By the 15th Matthías was quivering. His mouth open panting as a little bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. 

"Fif-fifteen.." Matthías said in between panting.

The younger man saw that the other couldn't take much more. He leaned up against his cousin yet again and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Doing so good baby, you're absolutely perfect. Just a few more and we'll move on, ok?"

The words were followed by a nod from the man on all fours. It put a smile on Klemenses face, seeing the normally dominant and powerful man being degraded to a quivering mess just from a few hits from a whip. The sight was delicious.

Three more was all Matthías could take before whining out a 'stop'. Klemens knew that he should stop but he just couldn't. Something within him was awakened by seeing his cousin so vulnerable. The Klemens that had awoken was darker and much more dangerous than the one Matthías had grown up with and grown to love. This Klemens was lustful and bloodthirsty. He wanted to tear every piece of pride and power away from Matthías. He wanted to have that sort of power at his disposal. So instead of stopping his whipping he instead hit his bandmate even harder causing him to yell out in pain. The sounds of agony were like music to the boys ears. He didn't stop until Matthías collapsed on the floor.

"I told you not to mess up fucker, now we'll have to start again" Klemens growled out, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

The elder didn't say a word as he laid face first on the ground occasionally twitching. Displeased with the lack of a response Klemens walked over to the other man and kicked him in the side causing Matthías to turn over with a groan. Klemens sat back down onto his cousin's crotch and began to move his hips against him. Small moans escaping his lips as he looked at the scared and tired looking man under him. Even if Matthías had just been whipped without consent his dick hadn't gotten any softer, if anything it got even harder. Quickly he started to respond to the trusts and began to move himself as he placed his hands on to his lovers hips to push him against himself. Klemens gabbed the harness around his cousins shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss smashing their lips together. The kiss was anything but gentle. Tongues fighting for dominance and teeth clacking together. The make out session got more heated as the men started grinding against each other more aggressively. Klemens pulled away from his cousins lips to gasp some air in to his starved lungs.

The younger icelander moaned out as his cousin started kissing down his neck. Wet open mouthed kisses with bites. Matthías knew those made his lover squirm the most. The elders hands traced over the body of his young cousin exploring every exposed inch. Klemenses skin was burning hot to his bandmates touch. Every little bit of the young boy was craving the attention and touch of the elder. Small moans that kept escaping the boys lips were like a symphony to Matthías causing him to sink his teeth in to the youngers neck. Klemens yelped out in surprise but quickly melted back to moaning as Matthías let his fingers travel to the youngers nipples. At first slowly rubbing over them in circles and then switching to pinching them slightly.

“Nghh.. yeah just like that cousin-lover..” Klemens moaned out as he continues rolling his hips.

Klemens let his hands travel to Matthíases head as his finger sunk into soft hair not minding the receding hairline. Matthías has always had the softest hair and it seemed to be no different now. Klemens gently pulled his lovers head away from himself to look him in the eyes. Even if Matthías was high on lust he was some unfamiliar and sinister spark in his cousins eyes. He would be lying if he said it didn’t excite him in some sickening way. Klemens smiled down at the man he was sitting on top of and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Let’s have some fun Mattí~” Klemens said in a very playful tone as he tugged on his lovers hair. 

Much to both of their disappointment Klemens let go of his cousins hair and stood up. He made his way back to the mystery cabinet that seemed to be filled with everything the two lustful men would need for a fun night. This time Klemens came back with a piece of satin red fabric in his hand. He plopped himself back down to his usual position as he took the fabric and placed it around his cousins eyes tying it together in the back.

“I have a little surprise for you baby but if you see it won’t be a surprise now will it?” Klemens said while gently running his fingers over the fabric. A hum of approval is all he needed from Matthías before he placed a small peck on to his cousins lips. Getting up again Klemens couldn’t help but giggle a bit as he slowly made his way back to the cupboard. But what he pulled out was something Matthías would have never expected. All he heard was the telltale sound of platform shoes against concrete before he heard

“Surprise!”

 

A sharp pain in his left shoulder, something he has never felt before. It wasn’t like anything he and Klemens had done before. The pain seemed to only grow as Matthías started to feel something cold prodding him in the same place where the pain was blooming from. Warm liquid slowly started seeping out. It took him a while to register what just happened but just as he wanted to scream out Klemens ripped the blindfold off and attached their lips together. Matthías couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. All he felt was pain and panic. Klemens pulled away, wicked grin plastered on to his face as he looked down to the shocked man. He looked sinister, evil even. With the same smile he pulled out the sharp blade he had used to puncture his lovers shoulder and struck down again only now from above. A sickening crack and a squelch echoed through the room as the blade went in.

Klemens left the knife in his lovers shoulder as he moved his hands down Matthíases chest. He seemed to be oddly calm for a man who just stabbed someone but that wasn’t what mattered to him right now. The boy knew he wanted to get more enjoyment out of his cousin before he had to do what had to be done. The blade wasn’t the only thing Klemens took from the cabinet. He reached around and from the back of his harness he pulled out a pair of pliers that he had stashed there. He was going to have fun with these. His smile only grew.

Any sane person would try and make an effort to escape right now. But Matthías was just fixated on looking to Klemens. While his heart was pounding and he felt only panic, his body didn’t want to listen to him. Matthías just sat in complete shock staring at the younger boy above him. Klemenses head was blocking out the lamps light, it casted a halo like light that protruded from behind his head. He looked ethereal, angelic even. As Lucifer fell from grace with bloodied hands and broken wings, Klemens looked as if he was the morning star himself. Wreaking havoc but yet making it seem like art, like it was something to be praised.

Klemens saw that his cousin was staring at him. The attention was something he found he liked. He wanted Matthías to only have eyes for him. Klemens traced one of his hands to his lovers right arm, that one hadn’t been harmed yet. He picked it up and brought it to his mouth kissing over the knuckles. He worshiped the hand as if it belonged to God himself. Matthías just kept staring at him, eyes fixated in amazement. Klemens brought one finger in to his mouth softly wrapping his tongue around it. Sucking lightly Klemens took another digit in to his hot yet small mouth. Much to the elders disappointment Klemens took the fingers out of his mouth with a small pop. 

"I've always loved your smile dear cousin" Klemens traced his fingers around his lovers lips.

Slowly pulling out the pliers Klemens placed one last kiss on his cousins lips. The boy forced his fingers in to the elder mans mouth forcing it to open uncomfortably wide. Using the pliers Klemens grabbed one of his cousins teeth wiggling the tool painfully to loosen the tooth. Surprisingly Matthías didn't scream, he was still overrun by the shock of his younger cousin acting this way. Klemens kept pushing on and trying to pull the tooth out. Finally after a few futile attempts the tooth gave in. The elder mans mouth flooded with blood. But his mouth did not close. Klemens laughed as he brought the tooth closer to his face. He started at it in amazement as if it was a gem of sorts. Matthías was slightly shaking. It just made Klemens more excited. The boy placed the tooth in to his tiny thong.

"Can't have just now now can i babe?~" Klemens grabbed another tooth with the pliers causing Matthías to flinch. 

Klemens took the pliers out as his face scrunched in disappointment. He placed the bloodied tool on the ground as he placed both hands on the sides of his cousin's face.

"Don't you dare fucking move your piece of shit, I'm in control here and you will fucking stay here and take what's coming to you" Klemens growled out as he sunk his nails in the the older mans face.

Klemens took his hands away but before Matthías could catch his breath he was knocked to his senses by a slap. The young boy had backhanded him and now half of his face was stinging and a tear was running from one of his eyes. Klem swiped the tear away with his thumb as his face softened a bit.

"Understand baby boy?"

All Matthías could do was slightly nod and whimper in return. This seemed to please the younger man as he smiled and places a soft kiss on his cousins forehead.

"Good boy" Klemens purred out grabbing the pliers that he had placed on the ground. 

The younger boy placed his fingers against his lovers lips again, Matthías understood the command and opened his mouth again without hesitation. Klemens placed the pliers against the same tooth he had them on before. After a few wiggles this tooth also gave in and was pulled out. Klemens closely studied this one too before placing it in to his thong. He leaned in to kiss Matthías again, blood rushed in to his mouth as they slowly started making out. Klemens started licking in to the holes where his cousins teeth once resided. Blood filled both of their mouths as Klemens kept pushing his tongue in to the newly scarred flesh. 

The boy let his hand trace back to the arm he had just kissed slowly pulling it up to his mouth again. He went over the ritual of kissing over every knuckle before using the pliers to grab one of Matthíases nails. Klemens entwined their hands in a romantic manner before pulling roughly and suddenly on the nail while clenching the pliers. The nail came out easily with little resistance unlike the teeth. Klemens threw the nail to the ground before grabbing another with with the pliers successfully ripping it out yet again. All this time Matthías was just trying not to recoil and flinch away in fear of what Klemens would do if Klemens was vexed again. With each nail pulled out Matthías felt a jolt of pain travel from the tip of his finger straight to his spine. It felt like hell and the last thing he wanted was for this to continue. But he knew it he tried to stop the younger boy it would only end badly for him. So he let his bandmate have his fun. Soon after he had started Klemens already pulled out every nail on his cousins right hand. He seemed to be happy with his work as he kissed every single finger lovingly all whilst staring up at his victim. His stare was captivating, hypnotic even. Matthías was knocked out of his daze as Klemens painfully bent his finger back successfully breaking it. Matthías opened his mouth to scream but he stopped himself thus he was just sitting there with his mouth open.

"Listen to me when i'm talking to you, you slut" Klemens didn't seem happy and the worst thing was that Matthías didn't hear what he had said.

"Do you love me?" Klemens said again staring up at Matthías with puppy dog eyes.

Matthías didn't know he could be more shocked but he nodded back.

"Say it then" Klemens smiled sweetly as he placed his hands on to his cousins chest.

"I lo-love you" his speech was slurred and he had acquired a bit of a lisp thanks to his newly missing teeth.

"I love you too Mattí!" Klemens happily exclaimed as if he wasn't in the process of torturing his cousin.

"Your wrinkles make you look even more hot, God i can't get enough of you" Klemens said while his hand sneaked toward Matthíases package. 

Matthías gasped out as he felt a small hand place itself on his dick. Even if he was wearing a gimp suit he felt the delicate fingers slowly tracing around his length. Klemens slid down so he was sitting right on top of the elder mans crotch. Slowly he started rolling his hips against the elder pleased to find that he was indeed hard. Matthías couldn't believe it himself, you'd think after all this torture he would be flaccid but he assumes that him having a kink for his cousin and the portrait of the oh so sexy Kirkorov hanging in the background kept him hard. Since he had been hard for so long it didn't take him long to finish and ofcourse him being of age added to him cumming so quickly. 

Matthías was breathing heavily from the orgasam he had just experienced. Klemens leaned in to lick the dribble of bloody spit that had escaped his cousins mouth. 

Klemenses hand started exploring his lovers body as if it was the first time he had seen it. At this moment of semi-calmness Matthías remembered about the blade lodged in his shoulder. The pain was now less sharp,more of a dull throb throughout his left shoulder. While Klemens seemed preoccupied Matthías reached his right arm to pull the blade out but this was a mistake.

"I told you to fucking LISTEN TO ME" Klemens screamed out as the grabbed the blade sharply pulling it out and slashing it down on the same spot where it was before.

This time Matthías did comprehend what was happening and screamed out in agony as Klemens kept chopping away at his shoulder. His intent seemed to be to remove Matthíases arm. The older man was frozen in panic and didn’t even try and struggle away. Laughter soon added to the cacophony of sounds as Klemens finally got through the bone. Now all he needed to do is rip the remaining flesh and the arm would be off. That’s exactly what he did. Grabbing the arm by the wrist and placing his platform shoe by the side of his cousins head. He started pulling while using his leg as leverage to get more power. Klemens was still laughing like a maniac while pressing his boot in to the side of his lovers skull while ripping his arm off. Finally the flesh gave in and ripped. That caused Klemens to stumble back limb in hand and accidentally kick Matthías in the head knocking him to the ground. 

Klemens fell down on his ass the arm he was holding now pouring blood over him. He couldn’t stop smiling at it as he held it above himself. Slowly he brought the hand to his face. Klemens softly kissed every finger and knuckle slowly making his way up the arm and towards the bloody wound. He licked along the edge of the wound collecting all of the blood onto his tongue. The younger boy swallowed the blood down with a shiver of pleasure. The taste of copper flooded his mouth. The blood was still warm so it went down smooth. To Klemens the blood tasted sweet even.

“You taste so good Mattí” Klemens whispered out as he leaned in to get another taste.

This time instead of just licking he sunk his teeth in to the loose flesh and pulled off a chunk. Chewing slowly Klemens tasted the flesh that made up the man he loved. It was absolutely delicious, everything he had imagined and more. Even if the meat was raw and tough it was still a highly pleasurable experience consuming it. Klemens was so engrossed in the arm that he had forgotten the rest of his cousin was laying on the floor sobbing and bleeding out. Matthías had been struggling not to make more sound as to not draw his smaller bandmates attention again. He was in absolute agony but all he did was let out quiet sobs as he wished everything would just go away. But his sobbing was interrupted by his severed arm flying at the wall full force almost knocking over the portrait of Kirkorov. It made the elder man shiver in fear for what was to come.

 

Klemens back up with more aggression and strolled over to the traumatized Matthías. The older man began to shake in fear, he didn’t want to get hurt anymore, not like this.

“N-no Klem p-please stop!” Matthías screamed out before Klemens picked up the discarded blade and slashed his neck.

All of Matthíases pleas were turned in to gurgles as he started bleeding profusely from his neck. Klemens brought the knife to his mouth and licked a stripe along the side of the blade. The coppery taste of blood filling his senses again making him crave it even more. Klemens threw the blade to the floor. The younger boy crouched down and licked along the still seething would on his cousins neck. Blood filled his mouth as he swallowed it down. It tasted like syrup, Klemens couldn’t get enough, but he had to pull away since he did want to admire the view. Matthías was still alive and staring at Klemens with his mouth hanging open still trying to make a sound only causing more blood to gurgle through the slash in his neck.

This sight made the boy immeasurably excited, now he didn’t just want to taste his cousin-lover, he wanted to feel him. Klemens ran his hand over the still fresh blood on his lovers neck and brought one finger to his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the digit and made sure that his cousin was watching every bit. Slowly he guided his hand down his neck making sure he left a trail of blood everywhere his hand went. His hand came down to his nipples where he slightly pinched one nipple causing him to let out a little gasp. But he didn’t dwell on them for long as he made his way lower and lower all while still making sure his cousin was watching. The boy brought his hand back up to his lovers bleeding neck again this time coating his hand more heavily in the blood. He used his other hand to slip his thong down causing his dick to slip out. The blood covered hand nicely wrapped around the flushed dick as Klemens moaned slightly at the much needed contact. His hand slowly stroked up the length using the blood as lube. The boy swiped at the head of his dick wiping away the small drop of precum that had gathered there. A shudder travelled up his spine as he groaned in pleasure, the pace of his hand speeding up. But he knew didn’t want to come just from this.

Klemens knew he wanted more. He looked down at his cousin who at this time now seemed lifeless. His eyes were glossed over staring into nothingness but Klemens knew he wasn’t dead yet. Klemens wanted to use his lovers last breaths. The younger boy propped up his elder bandmates body against the wall, his head rolled a bit to the side. This was good enough for the small boy. He was standing above the body his cousin between his legs. Dick in hand he leaned forward to spread open the slash wound to peek inside. Slowly he brought his hard blood coated dick to the slit. Klemens looked down at his cousin's face, smiling down at him before pushing in. 

The feeling was heavenly. The inside of Matthíases throat was still hot and all slick with blood. Klemens couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting in his full length in one go. The pleasure was overwhelming, it felt even better than Kirkorov. So the younger boy kept thrusting deeper and deeper disregarding the minute twitches his cousin let out in protest. The young boys moans filled the earlier quiet room as he continued to pleasure himself. Soon his thrusts fell out of rhythm as he pushed in one final time releasing his load inside of his lovers throat. After a few moments of catching a break and panting Klemens pulled out, his cum and some more blood coming out of the slit. It looked like cream and strawberry jam. Klemens couldn’t help himself from dipping his finger in the substance and giving it a taste, It tasted sweet yet salty, a bit bitter. The perfect mix Klemens thought as he smiled down to his cousins corpse.

All of these emotions rushing through the young boys body put him in a hazy state of mind. To a normal human this would have seemed like the most fucked up thing ever yet it only warmed Klemenses heart. He felt like he was doing exactly what he was supposed to. His eyes scoured the body before him. It looked like a scene from a Victorian painting, something hauntingly beautiful about the whole scene. Blood splattered all around the murder scene, a vile mix of cum and blood leaking from his cousins neck, the gorey flesh of what was once Matthíases arm and his eyes still staring blankly at the wall across him. Klemens felt the need to close them, finally give his cousin-lover a sense of peace. He strode over to the body and lifted the head up cuping one of his hands under the chin and slowly lifting it up. The younger boy didn’t feel any guilt, he felt at peace with what he had done. It was his own work of art and it was time for the final touch. Using his free hand he closed his cousins eyes one last time placing a loving kiss over each eyelid. Quiet filled the room once again as Klemens stepped away. 

He walked over to the hand that he had discarded before and held it in a loving embrace. The warmth fading yet still slightly present. After a moment of holding the arm he took it next to the body and placed it down gently on his cousin’s lap. 

“Oh how beautiful you like this Mattí, if you could only see yourself now..” Klemens said longingly as he turned to the picture of Kirkorov hanging on the wall in front of Matthías. 

The glimmer of the blade he had discarded before caught his glimpse. He pondered for a while if he should go pick it back up and place it in the cupboard or if he should continue defiling his cousins body. But once he actually took the blade in hand something felt wrong. The whole room seemed to cool down a few degrees. Klemens stared at the bloody reflection of himself in the blade. And then he saw it. He saw him. Einar standing behind him. The sudden image caused Klemens to freak out and drop the sharp object whipping his hair to look behind him. But the only thing behind him was the body of his lover. He only now noticed the thumming of his heart and his heavy breathing. Placing a hand on the wall he tried to steady himself as he caught his breath. Klemens looked back at the blade, it seemed to be calling out to him. The boy didn’t know whether he should or shouldn’t go back to the blade in fear of seeing his bandmate’s elusive reflection in it yet again. Curiosity got the better of him as he crouched down taking the blade into his now shaking hands bringing it up to see his reflection in it. This time Einar was standing beside Matthíases body. He seemed to be mourning but it was hard to understand courtesy of the mask on his face. Klemens kept staring and noticed Einar walking closer to him. His pace was slow but the boy didn’t dare move a muscle, he was frozen in absolute fear. Einar leaned his masked face towards Klemens and whispered:

 

“Take me..” 

At first it didn’t make any sense to Klemens as he kept staring blankly at the reflection. But after a few seconds Einar spoke again only now in a much harsher tone no longer whispering:

“Pull me OUT!”

The sudden loud exclamation caused Klemens to jump back and nearly fall over. But now he understood. Everything fell into place. Why he was there. What was his mission. Why he felt how he felt. 

He grasped the blade firmly and turned his head to look back at the body of his lover. The positioning of the corpse had not changed but now it had new meaning to it. Yes Klemens would finally be able to fulfill his mission. The hand he had just so caringly placed on top of the stomach of the body was discarded yet again. Klemens grabbed Matthíases legs and pulled him down from his position of being slumped against the wall. The body was now splayed out in the middle of the room a streak of blood following from where it had sat against the wall just moments before. Klemens sat down on top of his cousins thighs looked down at the body below.

“It’ll be over soon baby, i promise” Klemens whispered lifting the blade up above his cousins stomach. 

Not even a second after he uttered those words he was swinging the knife down penetrating his lovers stomach in one swoop. The blade went in smoothly. But instead of pulling it out and chopping away as he did with the arm Klemens dragged the sharp edge of the blade down Matthíases stomach to his abdomen. Now the body laid open for everyone to see what was inside. Klemens placed the knife gently on the elder man’s chest as he knew he will need it again soon. He dug his hands into the open bloody crevice searching for something until he finally felt it.

The oh so recognizable brush of spikes. Klemens grabbed on to it with one hand while reaching for the knife with the other. He started pulling on the spiked item in his cousins stomach.It slipped away easily since it was encased in a thin layer of flesh and the coating of blood wasn’t helping much with the process. Digging around the organs of his over Klemens once got a grasp of what we was looking for, a small hand grabbed his finger and he had to pause a bit in shock. But the squeeze received from the tiny limb caused him to snap out of it and grab the tiny hand. After struggling for what seemed to be minutes he finally pulled it out. He finally pulled him out. There in his arms lay baby Einar, mask and black contacts on. He wasn’t crying as typical for the stone faced drummer of the band. Klemens held him to his chest lovingly in a nurturing almost mother-like manner. Shushing the baby and slightly rocking him in his arms. After taking the knife from his deceased cousins chest he cut the umbilical cord. Yet again baby Einar didn’t make a single sound, he just laid in the young boys arms staring up at him with his iconic dead inside stare. Did they even make contacts for babies? That didn't matter because Einar looked just so charming in them. 

What came next was like instinct to Klemens. He took Einar away from the body sitting down across from it, the portrait of Kirkorov hanging above him. Klemens was sitting cross legged with the baby sitting on his lap. Baby Einar was just as serious and unfazed as he always is on stage and it was a tiny bit disturbing considering the surrounding consequences. So many questions raced through his mind but he didn’t feel a need to answer any of them. He felt like this is where everything belonged and that whatever happened was meant to happen. He held Einar by his sides so he wouldn't topple over. It felt oddly comforting sitting in that position. 

They sat like that for a while Einar did absolutely nothing except stare at Klemens, it almost seemed like the baby was just a doll and not a live human being. But the heat his body was emitting said otherwise. His skin was hot, burning hot. Klemens didn’t know if his hands were freezing but the warmth of Einar was more than welcomed. While holding the small being Klemens let his thoughts drift. The smell of blood filling the room, coppery and very distinct. The hair sticking to his forehead because of the blood and sweat caused by his earlier activities. The heat of Einars body, it reminded him of something recent that he couldn’t quite put a finger on yet. The newly forming tent in his thong. Klemens didn’t know if it was from what had recently occurred between him and his beloved cousins body or if it was the awakening of something new. 

Finally it hit him, the heat. It reminded him of the warmth of Matthíases throat. No wonder his dick was gaining interest again. If he had any sort of humanity left in him he would push the thoughts he was having in to the deep dark corners of his mind where no one could access them. But this wasn’t the case at this moment. The thoughts were overpowering and they made themselves well known. 

How would Einar feel? Would he protest or just stare back blankly? Were these thoughts something he should be having? Would his man meat even fit into the tiny hole of the baby? Was this wrong?

Klemens didn’t want to know the answers to most of those questions, but he knew he could easily answer some of them. His gaze never left the baby in front of him. Einar never once blinked during this whole time. He just kept staring blankly at Klemens. The older boy wanted to know what the experience would bring and he couldn’t stop himself even if he had wanted to. 

Slowly he straightened his legs as he held Einar up. After letting the baby sit on his knees he went to slip down his thong and pull out his dick. It was hard yet again only now there was bits of dried blood on it. But that wasn’t a turn off in any way especially considering the hot piece of ass that was currently sitting on top of him. He picked up Einar and placed him closer to his lap to see if there would be any reaction but alas it was for nothing. Einar stayed as unmoved as he always is. This served as encouragement to the older boy. He picked baby Einar up and held him above his member. Slowly with the tip of his dick he searched for the hole and once he found it he pushed the child down.

He was met with a surprisingly small amount of resistance as his penis slid in easily into the child. The heat and the pressure was overwhelming. It was so much better than throatfucking his cousins corpse, far better than anything he could have imagined before this happened. Einar was unfazed by all of this besides blinking once. Kemens had to take a little while to adjust. Soon he started moving Einar up and down using him as if he were just a fleshlight but considering his doll like nature it wasn’t so far fetched. The feeling was heavenly, it was as if Einar was made just for this. Being used and abused by Klemens. The older boy let his head fall back as he let a moan slip past his lips. His mouth stayed open as he increased the speed. Einar wasn’t resisting at all, it was as if he knew this was coming, like it was a part of some sort of casual ritual. This wasn’t something a newborn should be thinking but nonetheless Klemens wasn’t complaining. Little did he know that his thrusts were in the process of wrecking little Einars body since his dick was rupturing the babies internal organs and wrecking absolute havoc with every movement. Einar fell limp without Klemens noticing, he was preoccupied with enjoying himself so the death of his toy and bandmate wasn’t much of a concern. Soon Klemens came for the second time. This orgasam ripped through him like nothing had ever before. It was earth shattering and caused him to shake and whimper as he unloaded inside of the now deceased baby. 

After catching his breath Klemens stared down to see fresh blood coating his penis, Einar had been bleeding for a while. But this wasn’t concerning at all, it was all going as it should be. Klemens took the baby off of his dick and took it to his arms again mirroring the motherly way he held him right after he was born. With his free hand he slipped his thong back over his package and focused all of his attention to the baby. Einar laid in his arms unmoving. Honestly it wasn’t much different to what he was like when he was alive.  
Klemenses attentive stare was caught by the huge portrait of Kirkorov suddenly moving. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he grasped the child closer to him and placed his feet more firmly on to the ground. Much to the older boys surprise a familiar face creeped out from behind the painting. It was Andrean.

“Klemens, it’s good to see you” Andrean spoke in a calm voice while stepping out from behind the paining revealing it to actually be a door leading to a corridor. 

“Andrean?” Klemens cocked his head to the side.

“Yes it’s me you fuckng retard, stop acting like this is the first time this has happened. Or did you forget yet again?” Andrean lifted one of his eyebrows as he stared down at the child holding the deceased baby.

“Uh… i’m not really sure what you’re talking about” Klemens smiled sheepishly. 

Andrean stepped back through the door and motioned Klemens to follow him. As soon as Klemens passed the threshold of the door he started regaining memories. He eagerly followed the sassy man towards the door labeled “Factory”. Andrean opened the door for him and pushed the boy inside. Klemens instantly walked over to the table that had a single item on it. A blender. 

Klemens knew what he had to do. He placed the baby on the table next to the machine and took off the blenders lid. Slowly yet gently he picked up Einar by his head and wrapped a hand around the stomach of the baby. The boy started squeezing Einar as if he were some half empty bottle of ketchup even smacking his head seeing of more cum and blood would leak out. After a few torturous minutes he seemed satisfied and dropped the baby in the blender along with the mixture of cum and blood. Smiling down at his work Klemens picked the lid of the blender back up and placed it on top fixating it in place with a click. 

After taking a breath he switched the blender on. The machine mercilessly went to work blending the baby up with the cum and blood, but it kept getting stuck since there wasn’t enough liquid.

“Come on you stupid fucking piece of machinery do your godddamn work” Klemens exclaimed angrily as he smacked the side of the blender.

After a few more presses of the button not yielding any results the boy took the lid off of the blender yet again and clambered on to the table. Slipping down his thong yet again he positioned his dick towards the aforementioned machine. But this time he miscalculated how low he slipped the thong down and caused his cousins teeth to fall in to the blender along with the vile mixture of baby, cum and blood.

“DAMN IT!” Klemens screamed, but he didn’t care enough to actually try and fish the teeth out of the disgusting cocktail.

Instead he put the dick he had just whipped out to use and started pissing in to the blender to add more liquid. The sound of piss hitting a dead baby was the only thing echoing in the room but that didn’t upset Klemens, him losing the teeth did though. Klemens finished pissing and placed himself back in to the tiny thong and stepped off of the table. He quickly placed the lid of the blender back on and pressed the on button. This time the blender roared to life and started blending everything up smoothly. All of the ingredients caused a chain reaction which caused the liquid to turn from a disgusting fleshy brown in to crystal clear. Klemens smirked to himself, so the teeth were necessary. The liquid finished blending and Klemens stopped it. He heard Andrean, who had been standing by the door the whole time, walk up to him and hand him and empty glass bottle. Klemens poured the liquid into the bottle and took the cap that the elder man handed him placing it on top of the bottle. Twisting the cap in place was an easy task, now the only thing missing was the label.

“Where’s the label?” Klemens asked in a disgruntled voice.

“You’ll get it soon enough bitchass” Andrean answered back in a kind voice.

The older man placed a hand on top of the boy’s shoulder guiding him to step away from the blender and outside of the room. They made their way back to the room where it all began. This time Andrean slammed the portrait door open and strode over to the pile in the corner of the room that had been there since Klemens got there. The older man bent down and picked up the blanket covering the mysterious pile revealing it was actually a pile of dead Einars of all ages. Adult Einar, child Einar, Teenager Einar and even grandpa Einar. Klemens was confused.

“How do you think we make this stuff?” Andrean pointed at the bottle Klemens was still holding.

All Klemens did was nod back as he kept staring at the pile of his dead bandmates clones.

“Oh for fucks sake Klem!” Andrean exclaimed as he stared at the body of Matthías.

“You went all fucking out this time didn’t you oh God damn it Klemens even the arm? seriously? what are you fucking 9?” The older man started lecturing Klemens.

“I’m sorry..?” Klemens smiled as best as he could at the older man and it seemed to work.

“I guess i can’t stay mad at you when you are just so fucking adorable” Andrean smiled back at the younger boy and patted his head.

“Well let me fix this” 

Andrean walked over to the discarded hand of Matthías and placed it beside the body. His heels clacked loudly on the concrete floor. He walked stood in front of the body and got in to position. Suddenly he death dropped and light flooded the cramped space of the room. The light was so bright it made Klemens stumble back and almost drop the bottle of clear liquid. You could almost hear the sound of Lasha Tumbai in the background as the light started to fade away. Once Klemens could finally see again his glance caught Matthíases stare. He was back to life! Andreans death drops were so sickening that they made people come back to life. Klemens was beyond amazed at this point as he stared in awe at his yet again alive cousin. Matthías seemed to have forgotten everything that went down in the room before.

“Klem..? Andrean? Where are we?” Matthías asked as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion looking around the room. 

Andrean handed Klemens a piece of paper, actually it was a sticker and Klemens knew exactly what it was for. He took the sticker and stuck in on to the bottle.

“Come on Mattí, there’s no need to ask so many questions. Have a drink instead, i know it’s your favorite” Klemens smiled down lovingly towards his cousin as he handed him the bottle.

“Besides we have some work to get to after this” Klemens and Andrean both stared at each other for a second and then their gazes drifted to the pile of Einars in the corner.

“Oh! Thanks Klem, this is exactly what i needed” Matthías genuinely thanked his cousin was he looked down at the bottle. He wasted no time uncapping it and taking a swig.

“You know I always got your back love” Klemens smiled towards his cousin.

After taking a drink Matthías looked at the label on the bottle and read it out loud.

“Soda dream, dare to dream..”


End file.
